I Only Have Eyes For You
by Clara Valentina
Summary: Marley simplemente no entendía por qué si ella era feliz con Jake estaba pensando en Ryder. One-shot que toma lugar durante Unchained Melody en Girls (and Boys) On Film (4x15)


**Hola _Ryley lovers'_ sé que tengo que continuar _You Belong With Me_ y lo haré, juro que sí lo haré pero he estado algo ocupada. En fin, estaba viendo el video de _Unchained Melody_ la versión de Glee por su puesto y se me ocurrió escribir esto al ver la cara de Marley, se veía tan feliz y tan tranquila cuando se imaginaba que Ryder estaba con ella y que la besaba. Y bueno, este es un _one-shot_ no habrá continuación pero si quieren leer más los invito a que lean mi otra historia Ryley (el título arriba) y eso es todo, espero que les guste, dejen un _review_.**

* * *

Marley simplemente no entendía por qué si ella era feliz con Jake estaba pensando en Ryder.

Eso no estaba bien, ella tenía una bonita relación con un chico que la amaba y se esforzaba por hacerla feliz, él fue su primer y único verdadero amor, era todo lo que ella podía pedir, pero en el fondo siempre sintió que algo le faltaba y hasta ahora no sabía qué.

Ella amaba a Jake, estaba segura de que así era, al principio las cosas no empezaron muy bien pero ahora todo era como un hermoso cuento de hadas, Jake era un chico lindo y tierno desde que la conoció, ella había hecho de él una mejor persona en todos los sentidos, estar con él era increíble, antes le gustaba estar con él, pero ahora no se sentía bien haciéndolo.

Ryder la besó, pero no era eso lo que la hacía sentirse mal consigo misma, ella no trató de detenerlo, en su lugar, correspondió al beso que aún recordaba incluso mejor que los besos de Jake, definitivamente no eran iguales. Con Jake se sentía segura y amada, pero con Ryder se sentía de una manera indescriptible, sentía que era allí donde debía estar.

Y ahora, después de todo el lío que se armó en San Valentín, estaba pensando en Ryder mientras su novio trataba de ser romántico con ella cantándole la que él creía era su canción favorita de amor, estaba equivocado pero al menos lo intentaba, aunque Ryder no se habría equivocado, estaba segura de que él recordaba cada detalle acerca de ella, cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada gesto, lo recordaba.

No era que Jake no fuera un buen novio, simplemente no era su estilo, y estar pensando en otro chico ahora la hacía sentirse culpable, pero extrañamente, no se sentía culpable por pensar en otro, se sentía culpable por ¿estar con Jake? ¿Por qué?

Realmente no estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, frente a ella sólo estaba él y nadie más que él, y por supuesto que con "él" no se refería a su novio. Imaginaba que era él quién le cantaba y era él quien tocaba sus manos durante la melodía, y era él quien tocaba y acariciaba su rostro, eran sus ojos los que la miraban y era su voz la única que escuchaba llenar la vacía habitación. Sólo existían los dos.

Y es que, no había otra cosa en el mundo, ni otra persona que la hiciera tal feliz, que le hiciera sentir esa paz interior y esa tranquilidad como él lo hacía. No había nadie que la hiciera sentir tan plena ni tan amada, sólo él.

Lo que le pasaba cuando estaba con él era algo inexplicable, no podía describirlo, ella creía amar a Jake, pero estaba consciente de que si en verdad lo amara, nunca se habría confundido y no estaría pensando en Ryder ahora.

No quería dejar a Jake, pero tampoco podía seguir con él, ni podía renunciar a Ryder, ambos son increíbles, son buenos chicos, los dos la quieren, los dos se preocupan por ella y por hacerla feliz, la única diferencia entre ellos, además de sus estilos, era que Jake tenía a Marley ahora y Ryder no.

Pero esto también era una mentira, todo ese tiempo lo supo, ella quería escoger a Ryder desde un principio, ese primer beso el día de la obra puso todo su mundo de cabeza, la sentir tantas cosas que ella nunca imaginó, después vinieron los besos de Jake, pero ninguno había podido superar ese primer beso que le robaron, dicen que esos son los mejores besos, en fin, nunca pudo igualar esa sensación hasta ahora, y por cierto fue el mismo chico quien lo hizo.

Se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a la vida, como si hubiera estado muerta todo este tiempo, pero ¿pueden los muertos ser felices? Ella lo era. Creía que todo estaba donde debería estar y no era así.

Desde que lo conoció, ella siempre pensó que su felicidad estaría con él, había algo de misticismo en Jake, en sus miradas, en sus gestos, en su manera de hablar y de actuar, nunca supo qué pero había algo en él que la atraía, y de la misma forma ahora no sabía qué había en Ryder que la hacía olvidarse del resto del mundo.

Sólo sabía que estando con Ryder se sentía de una manera que jamás se sintió con Jake, y por más que el chico lo intentara jamás pasaría. Sí, ahora era algo seguro, Marley Rose estaba oficialmente enamorada de Ryder Lynn, ¿cómo pasó? De la misma manera que se conocieron, por obra del destino, era su destino estar con él y el universo se alineó para que esto pasara.

Fueron una serie de "coincidencias", si es que así se les puede llamar. Blaine, probablemente el chico más correcto de la escuela engañó a su novio, ese tipo de cosas no pasan todos los días, por esa razón no quiso el estelar de la obra y como era de esperarse, Jake tampoco. Agradecía tanto a Finn, si no hubiera sido por él y por Blaine, ella jamás hubiera caído en esta situación, un chico como Ryder no se habría molestado en al menos saber que ella existía.

Y si no lo hubiera conocido, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez ahora sería más "feliz". Probablemente con el tiempo Jake se hubiera dado cuenta de que sentía algo por ella y estarían juntos como lo están ahora, pero entonces Marley sólo tendría ojos para él, no habrían esos debates internos acerca de si tomó la decisión correcta o el típico ¿qué hubiera pasado si…? No, sólo estará con Jake y nada más.

Pero no es así, Ryder sí llegó a su vida, y de alguna manera esto es mejor que todo lo demás, sí, tal vez sin él no tendría tantas preocupaciones y en su lugar tendría una linda relación basada en la confianza, pero entonces tampoco habría descubierto nunca lo que es el amor.

Sí, ahora podía hablar de amor, esa sensación de calidez y paz interior que tienes aunque por fuera seas un desastre, el amor todo lo puede cambiar, cambió a Jake de piés a cabeza y se sentía culpable por ello, también la cambió a ella, sí, tal vez por fuera parecía la misma persona pero no lo era desde que Ryder la besó, ese día se abrió un nuevo mundo en su alma, pudo experimentar mil sensaciones que hasta entonces no había conocido.

Dicen que una mala decisión puede cambiar tu vida y hacer que te pierdas de las mejores cosas, y así es, no creía que Jake fuera un error en su vida pero sí creía que la única persona con la que tendría que estar no era él.

Estaba enloqueciendo. Pasaba todos los días pensando ¿qué hubiera pasado si estuviera con Ryder y no con Jake? Probablemente le iría mejor. Ryder nunca la habría dejado caer tan bajo como para usar laxantes y llegar a tales extremos de no comer nada más que un poco de fruta sólo para que le quedara su vestido, él le habría dicho que es hermosa tal y como es, que él quería abrazar a una chica real, no a un palo de escoba o a una radiografía.

Y cuando se desmayó en las Seccionales él habría estado con ella en todo momento, como lo hizo Finn, sabía que si no lo había hecho era porque él sabía lo que tenía con Jake y le había prometido a su amigo no entrometerse.

Y esa vez, cuando al fin se había decidido a sacar a la luz sus canciones originales, el Sr. Schue no la apoyó, regresó tristemente a su asiento junto a su novio esperando algo de apoyo y todo lo que hizo fue darle un beso, eso probablemente estaría bien para otra chica pero no para ella, si ése hubiera sido Ryder, él se habría levantado y habría hablado con el Sr. Schue acerca de eso y si eso no funcionaba, probablemente habría organizado una especie de huelga con los chicos del club Glee hasta que aceptara.

Pero una vez más, estaba con Jake, no con Ryder y se sentía culpable por estar haciendo esto, prácticamente estaba jugando con ambos.

Aunque Jake era increíble, él no era Ryder. Ryder tuvo la idea de darle una semana de Día de San Valentín, él tuvo la idea de darle todos esos regalos porque sabía qué le gustaba, él siempre la amó y aun así se hizo a un lado nuevamente y ayudó a su despistado novio a darle una semana inolvidable, él sólo quería que ella fuera feliz aunque no fuera con él, aunque fuera con alguien más, y ese alguien fuera su mejor amigo. Vaya lío.

Ryder era uno de esos chicos que sólo se ven en las novelas románticas, pero él era real, de carne y hueso y lo más importante… estaba enamorado de ella, pero aún más importante era que ella también estaba enamorada, pero no de Jake, sino de Ryder, del chico que la besó e hizo que el mundo se detuviera y volviera a girar en tan sólo un instante, del chico que siempre vio primero por ella antes que alguien más.

No era agradecimiento o simpatía como muchos le dirían, era amor, ella lo sabía, ella podía sentirlo, todo este tiempo estuvo insegura, no sabía lo que sentía ni lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero ahora, ahora lo veía todo muy claro, Ryder era el único que siempre la hacía sonreír, Ryder era el único que la conocía bien, tal vez mejor que lo que ella misma se conocía, Ryder era el único que siempre la amó de verdad, y Ryder era el único que ella quería.

¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorada? La respuesta es simple: cuando ya no puedes explicar por qué.


End file.
